Whatever Next
by GeorgiaSkye
Summary: The past, the present and the future, all connected. Never knowing which one will be most important.
1. Chapter 1

The bright light sprang to life on the edge of the woodland, shimmering like cut glass. Had the area not been deserted, it would certainly have caused alarm by its sudden

appearance. The shimmering turned to a definite flicker and a man fell through. His brown eyes darted around wildly as if he expected something to pounce on him. When

he ascertained that there was nothing there, he scanned the area trying to get some idea of where he was,... when he was!

.

Many miles away an alarm sounded. The noise was accompanied by flashing lights, shouting and running feet.

"Connor! Where is it?" Abby asked at his shoulder.

"What we got?" Danny asked loudly as he entered the hub and joined them.

"You're not gonna believe this" Connor muttered.

"What is it?" Sarah asked.

"What's happening?" Lester called from the entrance to the office. "Do we have an anomaly or not?"

"It's the Forest of Dean" Connor stated nervously. Abby and Lester visibly paled and Becker left to prepare.

"What's so bad about that?" Danny asked, before adding with a smirk "Nice day for a trip to the countryside"

Abby and Connor looked at Lester, who nodded his understanding. Then he motioned for them to leave with his hand, not daring to speak. They followed the others who

were already striding along the corridor towards the trucks.

Connor stopped Danny as he went to climb into the driver's seat. "Danny, mate. I think we ought to have back up in on this one"

Danny looked puzzled.

"Already on their way" Becker said with authority, joining them from loading equipment and weapons.

"Whatever. Let's go" Danny climbed in and started the engine.

Becker looked to Abby and Connor, "I know the history of that site. If she's there we'll be ready."

Abby and Connor exchanged a look before climbing in the back beside Sarah.

Abby glanced over at Connor who hadn't spoken since they left the ARC some time ago. She hadn't said anything herself but had stared straight forward out of

the front windscreen.

"You OK?" She asked him quietly.

He pulled his line of sight back inside the car, "Yeah, suppose. You?" He replied in barely more than a whisper.

"It might not be her" She answered avoiding thinking about how she felt. The Forest of Dean held many memories and most of them bad.

Connor squeezed her hand without thinking. "Yeah, it might only be a T rex" He joked leaning in closer.

Abby elbowed him in the ribs making him release her hand.

"So what's the deal with this place?" Danny asked turning off the main road.

"It was where Helen disappeared" Abby informed him.

"It was our first one and where we lost Ryan." Conner expanded.

"And Claudia" Abby added.

"Who?" Danny asked.

"Do you ever read any of the files?" Sarah reprimanded him.

He grinned at her quickly over his shoulder "No need. You'll fill me in on the important bits"

Sarah huffed. She'd like to disagree but she knew he was right.

"If Helen's involved, we need to be ready for anything" Becker spoke up seriously.

His radio crackled to life. "Alpha 1 to Command. Come in"

Becker unhooked his radio from his flak jacket "Alpha Command to Alpha One. Reading you. What's happening? Over"

"We are at site and we have an incursion. Over"

Connor and Abby stiffened as Sarah and Danny sighed in resignation.

"What is it?" Danny asked speeding up.

"Alpha 1, what is it and how many? Over"

"Doing a sweep now and have detained one adult male human. Over"

"We're two minutes away. Over and out." Becker looked over to Danny who glanced back as he raced into the Forest.


	2. Chapter 2

Danny started issuing instructions as they unloaded equipment and checked their weapons.

"Becker, check out what's happening with this incursion. See if they found anything. Take Sarah and find out who this bloke is. Abby, with me. Connor, get that anomaly locked."

"Yes Boss" Connor grabbed up the boxes containing the anomaly locking device and nearly dropped one. Danny motioned for one of the soldiers to help him.

Becker left in one direction with Sarah and Abby followed Danny around the anomaly.

"So, you and Connor..." Danny smirked at Abby.

"What about me and Connor?" She replied as she scanned the area.

"Everything...alright?" Danny pushed, picking his words carefully.

"Everything is fine." She answered. "What is this? Is there something you need to know?" She turned to face him.

"Is there something you want to tell me?" Danny smiled. Teasing Abby and Connor about each other was too easy.

"No." Abby glanced away composing her face. She looked back at Danny and smiled "Anything you want to tell me about that little brunette lab scientist?"

Danny chuckled "Touche." He leant in closer "But for the record there's nothing to tell"

Abby grinned "And there's nothing to tell you about Connor either."

Connor jogged up to join them. "Anomaly's already closed and the site's being guarded. What you telling him about me Abs?"

"Nothing. No sign of anything coming through here. The ground's too dry to show tracks."

"Let's see what Becker's found out" Danny sighed as they started to walk back.

Sarah met them as they approached "Anything?"

"Nothing" Abby replied as Sarah breathed a sigh of relief.

"What about our trespasser?" Danny threw a casual arm around Sarah's shoulders as they walked.

"Getting patched up by medics. He has a few cuts, thought to be animal attacks."

"What came through?" Danny quizzed.

"Just him." Sarah stopped walking and faced them.

"He is the incursion!?" Connor voiced their shock.

"It appears so." Sarah replied. "Becker is talking to him. He asked me to come and get you."

"What's he like?" Abby asked.

"Tall, dark and quite handsome, under the blood and dirt. And very charming" Sarah returned Abby's grin.

"Could we concentrate on what he's doing here?" Danny grumbled.

"Feeling threatened?" Abby teased as Becker approached.

"Just coming to check out your intruder" Connor spoke lightly.

"Wait!" Becker held his hands up in front of Abby and Connor. "You should wait here"

"Why?" Abby became defensive, never liking being told she couldn't do anything.

They studied Becker's face.

"Becker, talk to me!" Danny probed warningly.

Becker kept his eyes on Abby and Connor. "He knows the anomalies and the ARC"

"How?" Abby asked with concern.

"He worked there" Becker said gently. "He worked with you."

"Then how did he get here through an anomaly?" Danny asked.

"Who is he?" Connor asked ignoring Danny and focussing on Becker.

Becker handed him a driving licence. Connor looked at it before handing it to Abby and turning away, taking a deep breath.

Abby gasped and grabbed Connor's arm. "It can't be. He can't..."

Connor spun back around "Helen! It's Helen. She was there"

"We don't know that Connor" Danny spoke up passing the licence to Sarah. She gasped too as she read it.

"He has to be a clone." Abby suggested.

Sarah moved closer to her and put a comforting hand on her arm. "He's real, Abby"

"He's dead, Sarah." Abby replied.

"We have to talk to him."Connor said to her gently. "We have to find out how and why."

Becker finally moved his gaze from his friends to Danny, seeking instruction. Danny read the unspoken question and nodded. "He may know where she is"

They all walked silently towards the medics treating the new arrival. The man stood as they approached "Abby. Connor" He spoke hesitantly not knowing how he was going to be received.

"What's going on?"

Abby and Connor exchanged a look. "Stephen!"

"It is you!"

Stephen half grinned "It's me!"

"But you...we went..." Connor stuttered before launching himself towards his former colleague. As they released from their hug, Connor rubbed his hands across his face and they turned

to Abby.

"Abby?" Stephen expected a hug from her too, but she didn't move. "It's good to see you."

"It's good to see you too."

"OK let's get back to the ARC. There's nothing more we can do here" Danny instructed.

"I'll ride with Stephen" Becker said, his voice echoing with distrust.

"Where's Nick?" Stephen asked looking around.

"We'll talk later." Danny told him.

"Where's Helen?" Connor asked.

"I don't know." Stephen started to become agitated. "Why won't anyone talk to me?"

"We need to know where she went?" Danny pushed him for information.

"I told you I don't know." Stephen looked from one to the other. "Where is Nick? Lester? Jenny?"

"We'll talk at the ARC. Becker, take him back." Danny turned and walked away as Becker guided Stephen towards a truck, leaving him in no doubt that he had no choice in this.

.

Lester stood with the team and watched thoughtfully through a window as Danny questioned Stephen.

"He's not saying anything." Abby said quietly.

"He's likely in shock." Sarah guessed.

"Or he's still covering for Helen." Abby replied.

"Cutter said he came round in the end." Connor said. "That's why he went back into that room. Let me talk to him? At least let me tell him about Cutter?"

Abby looked at him "I'm coming with you." She turned to Lester, "He knows us. He's more likely to talk to us. Helen filled his head with stuff about who to trust."

Lester continued to watch thoughtfully for a moment. "Tell him nothing about the ARC"

Abby and Connor turned and left.

Stephen jumped up as they entered the interview room. Danny looked at them questioningly. Connor jerked his head towards the door motioning for him to leave.

"What is going on? I know me being with Helen wasn't good but he wouldn't tell me anything. Where is Cutter? He knows what happened with Helen. Get him in here." Stephen ranted.

"I can't do that mate" Connor said gently motioning with his hand for Stephen to sit down again.

Abby and Connor sat across the table from him.

"What do you remember before coming out of the anomaly today?" Abby asked.

"Being at the bunker with Helen, she told me that you were all dead. Lester had you killed."

"And you believed her?" Connor queried in disbelief.

"I didn't know what to believe. Until we saw Nick and she twisted another story." Stephen continued. "She used me, just like she always had. She kicked the controls off the

wall when we tried to corner the creatures. She knew one of us would have to go back in and she hoped it would be Nick. She wanted him dead."

"We know" Abby whispered gripping Connor's arm.

"What happened next?" Connor asked.

"Cutter told me it wasn't Lester, it was Leek. Then I punched him and went back in his place and closed the door behind me. Just as the future predator and the sabre tooth

pounced an anomaly opened behind me and someone pulled me through. The anomaly closed and another opened and I was pushed through to where you found me."

"So all that happened today?" Abby realised.

"You know it did. You were there." Stephen insisted.

"It was eight months ago, mate" Connor informed him. "You died in that room. A lot has happened since then."

"I died eight months ago! That's not possible. It was no more than a couple of hours ago."

"You play with anomalies, anything is possible." Connor stated. "You know that."

"So I've just lost eight months. Why won't Nick talk to me? He knows what happened. We sorted things."

"He can't" Abby spoke gently, feeling sympathy for Stephen for the first time since his affair with Helen was disclosed.

"A couple... a couple of months ago..." Connor stammered as he filled with emotion.

Abby gripped his arm tighter. "Helen came back. She had an army of clones and she overthrew the ARC. She had a clone of Nick and made him blow up the ARC. She was

trapped by the explosion."

"Was she OK?" Stephen looked concerned.

"Cutter went back in to find her," Connor continued. "She shot him. He's dead"

Stephen looked from one to the other in shock. "No. She wouldn't... She couldn't"

"Well, she did" Abby responded fiercely pushing back her chair and jumping to her feet. "Your girlfriend killed the only person she ever cared about in cold blood. He is gone and

so is she. So if you know where she is, you had better stop covering for her, before she comes back and finishes us all off."

Stephen stood up to face her. "I swear I have no idea. It wasn't even her who pulled me out of that room."

"Have you no idea where she might have gone?" Connor asked getting to his feet.

"No. Helen told me what she wanted me to hear. And not all of it was the truth. I realised that today."

"it's a shame you didn't realise it sooner." Connor spoke angrily. "You could've saved a lot of people. You could've saved Cutter."

The door swung open and Lester strode in, followed by Danny, Sarah and Becker.

"Well, well, the prodigal son has returned." He said sarcastically. "That's the trouble with anomalies. You never know what enigma they are going to spit out next."


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for reading and for those who have taken the time to review.**

**A little bit of Connor and Abby**

* * *

"Well?" Lester looked from one to the other as they stood around in his office.

Abby and Connor exchanged a glance as the others hesitated.

"I don't know" Connor replied quietly.

"Helen has got so far inside his head, he can't... couldn't think for himself anymore" Abby added.

"If you ask me," Danny looked serious for once, "He's trouble."

Everyone turned and looked at him.

"Seen his type before," Danny explained. "It's easy for him to blame Helen, but he knew what he was doing. And he would still choose her."

"I agree" Abby sighed.

"Abby!" Connor looked shocked. "We don't know that."

"Yes we do" She looked at him sympathetically.

"He still refuses to believe what she has done." Danny argued.

"We keep him under surveillance for now" Lester looked to Becker.

He nodded "I'll arrange for him to be watched around the clock."

"Helen may come looking for him if she knows where he is." Danny said seriously.

"Double guard" Becker replied leaving to brief the soldiers.

.

Connor leaned on the rail outside Lester's office looking out over the central area when Abby found him. She leaned on the rail next to him.

"You Ok?" she asked quietly.

He glanced at her quickly. "Dunno. You?"

"Would be if things stayed real. Even death isn't permanent anymore."

"Hasn't been since our first dinosaur." Connor gave a weak smile.

Abby nudged him. "Never thought about it being someone we knew though."

"If only Cutter could come back." Connor wiped his hands across his face.

Abby gently touched his arm. "Whatever happens, he trusted you to do the right thing."

"Yeah, I suppose." He looked at her. "How do you feel about Stephen,...now he's back, and everything."

Abby looked up into his eyes. "Same as before. I still don't trust him. I'm glad he's not dead but it would make things less complicated."

"Because you like him?"

"No, because of what Helen is likely to do. Connor, I hope I can always trust you."

Connor put his arm round her and pulled her into his shoulder. "You and me, we're a team. Yeah? We'll figure it out."

"Yeah. A team." She sighed.

The anomaly detector went of and they sprang into action.

.

They jumped out of the vehicles and started unloading equipment as they watched a few small creatures scuttle about.

"We've got an incursion!" Becker yelled cocking his shotgun.

"We don't shoot them Becker." Abby said fiercely coming alongside him loading a tranquillizer gun.

"What are they?" Danny shouted to Connor.

"Give me a minute." Connor typed feverishly on his laptop.

"Nevermind what they are." Becker growled stepping forward. "Let's get rid of them."

"Be quiet then." Abby spoke quietly as she edged towards the nervous looking animals. Becker motioned his men forward slowly to surround the small rat like things and edge

them back towards the anomaly.

"Hey guys. Do you know how important these things are?" Connor called out excitedly, scattering the creatures.

"Connor!" Abby hissed.

"Sorry," he whispered jogging over to join them. "But they are thought to be an important link in mammalian development."

"Do I look like I care?" Becker grumbled. "Are you ready to lock this as soon as we get them through?"

"Will be." He turned to the boxes containing the locking device and stopped.

"Temple, move!" Becker said impatiently trying to get passed him.

Abby glanced round, "Connor, what is it?" She whispered trying to see what was the matter with him and keep her eyes on the creatures.

Connor shook his head "Nothing, 'm fine" he answered and continued with what he was supposed to be doing.

Abby and Becker exchanged a confused look before continuing with the current problems of rounding up the animals.

The incursion was returned without further problems, the anomaly was locked and the area checked.

Danny approached Connor as they packed away the equipment. "What was that about back there?"

The others all looked at Connor as they joined them.

"What? Nothing?" Connor stuttered.

"You're a rubbish liar, Connor." Danny replied. "Is it something we need to know?"

"I don't know." He answered seriously.

Abby stepped towards him. "Connor," she said quietly and seriously, eyes fixed on his.

Connor took a deep breath as he tried to control his emotions and shook his head. Abby recognised the signs that had been evident since Nick Cutter's death. Connor

was struggling and needed to talk to him. They all missed him, but Connor missed him the most. She grabbed his arm and guided him away from the others.

"Talk to me Conn." Abby was the only one that could get through to him on the bad days.

"Stephen said it wasn't Helen that pushed him through"

"I know." Abby looked puzzled.

"What if it was him? What if Cutter is just on the other side of the anomaly?"

"Which one?" she asked. "This one?"

"Any of them. What if he's still alive too?"

"We don't know that. And even if we do, we don't change the past. That's the rule. Cutter's rule. We leave everything as it's supposed to be." She reached up and wiped

away a tear from his cheek. "Cutter knew you could do this" She hesitated as Connor took in what she was saying. "And we're all here to help. OK?"

Connor took a deep breath and nodded.

She help up her hand and smiled as he gave her a high five. She turned to go back to the others but he caught her arm and turned her back.

"Abs, …...thanks...y'know..." He waved his hand through the air as if it should mean something but Abby understood. "All this... I know I've not been much fun lately."

"I know. I miss him too." She hugged him tightly before they went to join Danny and Sarah who were waiting for them by the truck.

.

Becker approached as they pulled into the ARC car park.

"Abby, Connor. You need to come with me."

"What?" Danny asked.

"Stephen is demanding to speak to them. We've nearly had to tranq him to calm him down."

Connor frowned "Mr Cool, Calm and Collected?"

"Yeah, well he isn't now." Becker answered. "Lester has said for you to go in as soon as you're back."

Abby and Connor exchanged a look of silent agreement before setting off after Becker.

"How much do you know about this guy?" Sarah asked thoughtfully watching them go.

"Only what's in the files." Danny answered leaning back on the truck next to her following her gaze.

Sarah's hair flicked as she turned her head towards him.

"You read the files?!" She exclaimed.

"Of course." Danny grinned at her. "I was a copper you know. I'm used to investigating things."

"But you're more the physical investigation than the paperwork"

Danny grinned and threw an arm around her shoulders. "I can do both and Connor and Abby haven't ever said much about him."

Sarah looked serious again, "It was a pretty bad time from what I've heard."

Danny looked at her questioningly.

"Jenny" she explained.

Danny nodded in understanding. "Come on." And he guided her out after the others.

.

"Lester!"

They could hear Stephen before they got to the secure room where he was being held. Becker motioned to the guard to open the door.

"Lester! I need to talk to them!"

The door swung open and Stephen spun round to face them. "About time!"

"Sorry but we do have work to do" Abby replied off handedly.

"Anomaly?" He asked.

Abby and Connor exchanged a glance, communicating between themselves how much they should say.

"You know this place," Connor said light heartedly. "Same old stuff to do."

"Was it Helen?" Stephen asked.

"Are you expecting her?" Abby asked suspiciously.

"No." Stephen replied looking towards Becker.

"It's OK. Becker's on our side." Connor pointed out noticing Stephen's distrust.

Stephen said nothing and Becker's patience was wearing thin.

"If you want to talk then talk, but I'm staying." He said drawing himself up to his full height and folding his arms defiantly.

Stephen looked at Abby. She tipped her head and gave him a look that blatantly said "Get on with it."

Stephen sighed and pulled a piece of paper from his pocket. "I found this. I haven't seen it before and have no idea how it came to be in my pocket."

Connor took it from him and studied it.

"What is it?" Abby asked looking over his arm at it.

"Not sure." Connor replied. "Looks like some kind of code. This bit..." he indicated with his finger, "...could be co-ordinates, I'll have to look into it a bit more."

"Maybe Sarah can do something with it." Becker suggested.

"And you have no idea how you came to have it." Abby asked pointedly.

"I told you, no." Stephen replied. "But I think it's Helen's."

"What makes you think that, if you know nothing about it." Abby pushed.

"I swear I have never seen it before." Stephen tried to convince her. "But it's Helen's writing."


End file.
